You can't be more than friends
by His WHOREcrux
Summary: MileyOliver short story. Possibly 4 chapters. Robby Ray is touring again, Miley stays with Oliver. Title comes from the book Boy Meets Boy. Summary sucks...story doesn't.
1. Ladies and gentlemen, Marty Kline!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Marty Kline!"

From that moment, I knew my life was about to change.

Dad had always said that he would rather stay home with us kids than go touring. I guess the 'Honky-Tonk Heart-Throb' missed singing more than any of us ever realised. I think the first week of performances he did just made him hungry for more. And seeing how happy he was made the 'Roxy Time' seem like a trivial thing. But nonetheless, he turned down the opportunity to do the 6 week tour. We were happy about that, and we got along fine for quite a while- Dad would continue to make us pancakes every morning, and we carried on writing songs and doing the Hannah Montana tours. I never realised how much Dad missed performing until Marty cam to see him that day. He looked so excited… somehow I knew this time I couldn't make him stay.

I was 16 years old, I didn't need a babysitter. That's what I told Dad, but he refused to let me stay home alone. Jackson had been accepted into some sort of soccer camp (to all our surprise…who knew Jackson was actually good at something?). I guess I thought that if I didn't arrange to stay at Lily's or somewhere else then dad wouldn't go. Then I realised how selfish it was. I felt terrible. Daddy was so excited… so I had to let him go and make his music.

Unfortunately, I left it a little too late.

"Sorry Mile… my mom's cousins are flying in from Chicago this weekend. They're staying for a couple of weeks, and I don't even think we've got room for them"

Ugh. Great.

So I couldn't stay with Lily. Dad was a little annoyed that I hadn't told him sooner, but he said it was fine for me to stay at a hotel. After all, I'd stayed in one plenty of times as Hanna Montana…

He wasn't happy about me staying there, and I could tell something was bugging him. He would sit around the house a lot, playing songs on his guitar. At first I thought he was nervous… then I started listening to the lyrics.

He was singing to mom… asking her to forgive him. For what? Letting me go stay in a hotel, maybe. I don't know. Maybe he was asking forgiveness in advance for all those women who were bound to throw themselves at him. That was Lily's theory…

Two days before he was supposed to leave, he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Can we talk a second Bud?" I let him in, and sat down cross-legged on my bed.

"Sure."

I realised I was gonna miss our little talks. I was really gonna miss him calling me 'Bud'.

He sighed as he picked up my guitar. "I can't believe I'm gonna miss you recording your 4th album. We haven't even finished writing the songs yet!"

Wow. I hadn't even thought about that.

I tried to smile at him to reassure him. "Daddy, maybe that's a good thing. Then I'll be more independent- it's a chance to prove that I can write for myself. You never know, I could even write something amazing."

He looked at me lovingly… "And you plan on writing these amazing songs of yours in some stuffy hotel?"

The smile was soon off of my face. I wrinkled my nose. "Well, where else is there for me to stay?"

Dad raised his eyebrows at me, and a tallish woman stepped into the room.

"You're welcome to stay with us, sweetie"

I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the funny feeling in my stomach.

Oh God, no. I couldn't…. not after what had happened!

I put on a fake smile

"Aww, don't worry dad, the hotel sounds fine!"

Dad and the woman laughed.

"Bud, I'm sure it would be fine, but this'll be better! Oliver's mom will take good care of you!"

All I could think of was how Daddy didn't know. How could he not know why I didn't want to stay at Oliver's?


	2. Friends Will Grow Apart and Drift Away

Yeah, i know i said it was a threeshot. If it ends up as a threeshot, chapter three will be a hell of a long chapter! There will only be a maximum of 2 chapters after this one thought, don't you worry:D

Thanks for all the support on She Came Back too. It should be updated tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I do however, own the song 'Wise Man's Words' which Hannah sings in Olivers memory :D It isn't the best song but hey, I'm not a great songwriter/poet lol...

* * *

Oliver 

I heard aboutMr Stewartfrom Lilly. I love Lilly, she always thinks to tell me stuff. Especially when she knows it matters. Like in this case. It really did matter. Cos I saw it as a chance.

Of course, MILEY could have told me… but no, I heard it from Lilly.

Then again, Miley and I haven't exactly been best friends this year.

Methinks little miss Miley had a small crush on yours truly. Yep, you heard it hear folks… Hannah Montana liked Smokin' Oken…

Oh...Who am I kidding?

That's what started this whole mess.It was back at the first Hannah Montana concert of the year. I'd bought tickets and travelled for 2 hours to watch my best friend strut her stuff on stage in a blonde wig.

I hadn't seen her for the last two weeks of summer- she'd been touring Hawaii, and exotic parts of our beautiful country. I missed her A LOT. And I didn't expect that. I mean, two weeks without my best friend? Big deal, it wasn't like she wasn't coming back. Nonetheless, I really missed her, and I was practically counting down the days until she got back. I found myself missing the tiniest things… like I'd order three smoothies at the beach instead of two, and Lilly would roll her eyes and tell Jackson I was brain dead. I missed her laughing, I missed her humming Hannah Montana songs when we went in the elevator at the mall. It was crazy!

I mean,I admit...I did once have a little crush, but I thought I'd gotten it out of my system. I just said to myself, _come on Oken, she's Hannah Montana. Any feelings you have are for Hannah, not Miley_. I managed to convince myself I only liked her because I'd had a crush on Hannah, and was getting my feelings confused. I was TOTALLY over it. Umm… yeah. Completely, totally over it….

Where was I? Oh… yeah, the concert. Anyway... I was dancing around in the aisle, as usual, trying to get Miley to look at me. She'd just finished singing 'If We Were A Movie' when the band walked off stage. She didn't seem toosurprised by it though, she went and got out an electric guitar.

Then she started playing this song. She didn't introduce it or anything, but I'd heard her humming it under her breath. I knew she'd written it herself, in fact I'd walked in on her once when she was writing it. She was pretty embarrassed at the time, but I'd assumed that was cos she was in her pyjamas...

Now i see that probably wasn't why.

Anyway, I was surprised when she started playing it. She did a Brian Molko, closing her eyes…

(Yes, of course I know who Brian Molko is... Why wouldn't I? Just cos I like Hannah Montana doesn't mean I can't appreciate Placebo! Quit changing the subject!)

Anyway, Miley closed her eyes, strummed her guitar, and opened her mouth. Her voice sounded edgy, scared, but beautiful, and raw. The audience was silent. It was like every single person out there was having a moment with her- each one of them experiencing different emotions and feeling like Miley was singing just for them. Then again, maybe that was just me. I really thought she was singing it for me.

_10 Years from now_

_I'll walk down that red carpet_

_On another guy's arm_

_I'll kiss him in the morning_

_When I turn off my alarm_

_I'll tell him that I love him more_

_Than any guy I've loved before_

_And you'll know I was lying_

_But he'll love me back_

_Cos once upon a time I heard a wise man say_

_Darlin' over time your life'll change_

_And friends will grow apart and drift away_

_And you'll be sorry…_

_Cos if you let those feelings grow_

_And you wait 10 years til you let him know_

_Then that chance just may have gone_

_So grab his hand, honey just hold on_

_And tell him the truth_

_I love you, I love you_

_5 Years from now_

_You see me walk down the street_

_And I'm humming this song_

_Maybe you'll look at me and wonder_

_Where it went wrong_

_Maybe you should explain_

_Those looks you send my way_

_Before they kill me_

_Cos once upon a time I heard a wise man say_

_Darlin' over time your life'll change_

_And friends will grow apart and drift away_

_And you'll be sorry…_

_Cos if you let those feelings grow_

_And you wait 5 years til you let him know_

_Then that chance just may have gone_

_So grab his hand, honey just hold on_

_And tell him the truth_

_I love you, I love you_

_So I'm gonna scream it out_

_At the top of my lungs_

_And I'm gonna sing it loud_

_Will you hear when it is sung?_

_When I tell the world the truth_

_When I tell them I love you_

_But I was too late_

_Far too late_

_And I ran away_

_I ran away, I ran away_

_Cos once upon a time I heard a wise man say_

_Darlin' over time your life'll change_

_And friends will grow apart and drift away_

_And you'll be sorry…_

_Cos I know I'll besorry_

_One year from now_

_I'll say hello_

_And you will smile at me_

_Even though_

_You heard this song_

_And although you miss me_

_You know I'm broken_

_And you can't fix me_

_And I wish I could see that wise man again_

_And ask what to do_

_When you fall for your best friend_

_Do you wait?_

_Or do you do what I did, _

_And simply run away_

And with that Miley put down her guitar and walked slowly off stage, pausing only to turn and give the audience her shy smile. Then she saw me in the aisle, and her smile seemed to falter. Then she seemed to mentally shake herself. She went into the wings and pulled her band members back on for the final song.

The she did something that surprised me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my number one fan is here in the building! Oliver Oken, come up here and join me!"

Needless to say, I was shocked, but I wasn't gonna think twice. I ran up there, and held her hand while she introduced her last song. She smiled at me, but I could tell something was wrong.

I thought we'd have time to discuss the absolutely mind-blowing performance that she's given, but we never did. On stage she'd nodded almost imperceptibly, and squeezed my hand, but i still didn't really understand.

I never actually found out what was wrong. After the concert, the press was all over me. As Hannah Montana's only possible love interest so far, the paparazzi were pretty obsessed with me. I got lots of girls at school throwing themselves at me, and yeah, I liked it. Being rejected wasn't fun, so I though hey, why not? It was a chance for me to get in with the girls. I told them I'd kissed Hannah Montana, and they all wanted a piece of me. Except Miley.

Stories had started being leaked to the press, saying that we were dating,also that I'd dumped her. The most outrageous story was that she had a crush on me,yet I didn't return it and only liked her as a fan of the music! Umm… unfortunately, that was the story I told Candice Cartwright. How was I supposed to know she was an undercover reporter? I thought I was gonna get some action!

Anyways, Miley pretty much refused to speak to me afterwards. And if I thought two weeks without her sucked, imagine how 7 months felt. Yeah… pretty crappy.

I spent seven months sending Lilly to her house with peace offerings, and strumming away at sad songs on my guitar. I only started guitar to impress Miley, yet I'd never had the courage to play to her. I suck at writing words, but I found some poems in my mom's study that I sang as lyrics. Some of them were pretty dark, and pretty cool. I felt like Brian Molko, except straight and without an accent!

I was strumming away when I heard on the radio that Robby Ray was gonna tour. That was when I formed my plan… if we were living together, Miley and me were bound to have to sort out our issues. I'd know where I stood. If she hated me… well, I'd be crushed. But I'd accept it. I just needed her to talk to me civilly, without screaming…

Smokin' Oken… yeah right. All those girls… they meant nothing without Miley Stewart in my life. I meant nothing to them…and they meant nothing to me. Why the hell wasI such an idiot?


End file.
